


Fantasma

by Hessefan



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Amnesia, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reminiscencias difusas de alguien que no recuerda haber sido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasma

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Saint Seiya desde ya que no me pertenece. Todo de Masami Kurumada.
> 
>  **Prompt** : 013. Limon [Fandom Insano]
> 
>  **Extensión** : 645 palabras.
> 
>  **Advertencia** : en esta viñeta se menciona la palabra “ano”. BL.
> 
>  **Notas** : Ladycid me había pedido una viñeta de esta pareja en un meme viejo que hay en mi LJ, y aunque me tomé todo mi tiempo, me gusta cumplir ^^.

La piel estremecida por el deseo, la espera se vuelve excitante. La caricia al fin llega, anhelada. Los dedos recorren cada línea en su cuerpo, trazan un camino de lujuria que desemboca en las dos redondeces que separa para poder ver el anillo rosáceo de su ano, que muy pronto maltratará y hará suyo con morbosidad.

 

Presiona con el índice, hasta que cede y lo recibe. No soporta estar tan quieto, a su merced, sin poder dar rienda suelta a sus recónditos deseos. Sale del lugar y siente esos dedos, que buscan clavarse en su interior, rozándole los testículos.

 

No sabe cómo, pero de estar de espaldas, logra estar cara a cara. Adora verlo, aunque no puede retener en su mente los rasgos más finos. Las manos buscan el objeto de deseo, aquello que le dará un inconmensurable placer anal.

 

Siente los besos en su cuello, hay ternura en el gesto, y eso siempre le llama la atención. En compensación le baña el cuerpo con la lengua, hasta llegar a esa zona que, por algún motivo, más retiene con vívido detalle en su mente.

 

Los vellos ligeramente más oscuros, siguen siendo de un azulado atípico, fantasioso. Ese hombre no parece ser terrenal.

 

Arrodillado a sus pies, no puede más que rendirle tributo abriendo la boca y recibiendo el pene hasta el frenillo, para engullir con desesperación, como si eso fuera lo único capaz de saciar el hambre del que se siente víctima en ese momento.

 

Un abrazo, y termina al borde de lo que parece ser un lecho de amor improvisado. Ahora es ese exótico hombre quien está arrodillado frente a él. Por instinto, costumbre o amor levanta las piernas para aprisionarlo con ellas por la cintura. Se abre a él, gustoso de entregarse.

 

El sexo húmedo con algún líquido roza su orificio hasta irrumpir con pasión. La unión no tarda en ser tal, pero la penetración no es muy profunda y eso lo desespera. Le busca la boca, lo besa, lo abraza, ya no sabe qué hacer para expresarle lo que siente, la inmensa gratitud y el amor que le tiene, para impedir que se marche de su lado.

 

La respiración se acelera, se hace cada vez más intensa. Jadea. Puede sentir su corazón latiéndole en la cabeza. Busca su propio placer, pero no lo necesita, su dios personal ha aferrado el falo endurecido. Lo puede ver con claridad: el tronco surcado de venas, hinchado de placer, y el glande, tan prominente y enrojecido, a punto de estallar.

 

 _Despierta_.

 

Siempre despierta cuando el sueño ha de culminar, en todo sentido.

 

No sabe quién es el que está en sus quimeras, nunca pudo saberlo y duda que algún día lo descubra; pero desde que volvió en sí, le han acosado recuerdos que juzga ajenos, que no entiende, porque cree que no le pertenecen.

 

Reminiscencias difusas de alguien que no recuerda haber sido.

 

_Armaduras._

_Una Orden._

_Athena._

 

En toda esa amalgama de remembranzas está _él_ … ese sujeto extraño que invade las visiones nocturnas que no se atreve a revelar. Más que por vergüenza vana, porque son íntimas. Los guarda con recelo y no quiere que sean de nadie más.

 

Puede palpar ese cuerpo, incluso una emoción, una tan intrincada como lo es la pasión. Se ve más joven, más entero, más completo.

 

No siempre son alucinaciones agradables, algunas noches se ve corriendo entre enormes rocas con un bebé en brazos, en otras está junto a un niño que lo llena de simpatía; no importa cómo sea el sueño, siempre aparece _él_.

 

Tiene el nombre en la punta de su lengua, pero nunca logra evocarlo.

 

No recuerda, pero más lejos de donde está enclaustrado por propia voluntad, viviendo una vida prestada, un hombre que sabe muy bien quién es, lo llora, creyéndolo muerto.

 

Son recuerdos agrios, pero Aioros no lo sabe y cree que solo son sueños.

 

 

**Fin**


End file.
